


Colorless World

by MeikoKuran999



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: All27kinda, Cute, Dark, M/M, Multi, Smart Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeikoKuran999/pseuds/MeikoKuran999
Summary: Tsuna's eyes have been strange since birth, he cannot see colors, except for when he see's dying will flames they are bright, and colorful, this is an AU version of how Tsuna became Vongola, has slight hints to All27, and if it gets good results will have more added to it.





	1. The Rain

Tsunayoshi sat alone in the corner of the large room. He was bored out of his mind as he looked up from his book. He saw the rest of the children playing silly games throughout the room. He was tired of having to come to a place that was hell to him. The lessons like every other day were something he hated. Yet today the lessons reached an entire new level of annoying for Tsuna because today the entire class was learning about colors. Which was an experience Tsunayoshi could never understand. His eyes did not allow him to see even the smallest ounce of color outside of the orange that came from within his own body. So even if he knew the names of every color known to man it wouldn’t matter because he couldn’t see it. The most he experienced was slightly different greys and his own bright orange. Which allowed for him at most to tell two colors apart, but not to actually tell what the two colors are exactly. Tsuna had just managed to glance back down at his book when the teacher came over ripping it from his grasp, “Tsunayoshi stop being a loner. You need to go and play with the other kids before we get ready for snack time.

Tsuna quietly spoke back to her, “I don’t want too.”

Next the teacher grabbed at his arm pulling him up from the ground and away from the wall. Closer to where the rest of the kindergarteners were currently playing , “You’re not allowed to just sit here alone in the corner. If I see you here again then you’re going to be sorry.”

Tsuna yanked hard on his arm trying to free it from the old hag’s grasp, “Like I care. Let go.”

His teacher was about to explode from the rage she was feeling. As she watched him simply walk back into the corner he had been sitting in previously. He simply took the book that had fallen aside in the confrontation and continued reading it without a care in the world. She went back over to him and tried to take the book again but he moved it closer to his chest, “Give me that. Just because you’re smarter than everyone else does not mean that you get to act like you’re better than them. This attitude needs to stop right now.”

Tsunayoshi tried to ignore her but she wouldn’t leave him alone. He was starting to get scared by her behaviour but he definitely would not show it on the outside. He had always hated his teacher for trying to force him into being with the rest of the class. When he didn’t listen she would always get angry and start yelling at him. Her calling him nasty names were an everyday normal occurrences for him, “I’ve never once acted like I was better than anyone. I just want to read by myself.”

He felt a sharp pain and it almost caused him to scream out. He was so surprised that it even took him a few extra seconds to realize that she had smacked him, “Now listen to me before I call your mother. Get up now and go play with the other children.”

Tsuna didn’t cry he forced himself to hold it in as he put his book away before standing up. He made his way to the other side of the room where there was phone on the wall. He moved a chair from a nearby table against the wall so he could reach it. Before he dialed his mother's cell phone number into the phone. It only took seconds for him to hear his mother's voice on the other end of the call, “Mother. The Mrs.Elis just hit me.”

Nana gasped when she heard what he son had said. She was instantly fuming, “How dare she touch my child. Pack up your stuff and go wait in the principal's office. I’ll be there as quickly as I can. We will deal with this and then see if we can send you to another school.”

A smile formed on Tsuna’s face, “Ok.”

He hung the phone up before jumping down from the chair. The teacher watched his every move, “What did you just do?”

Tsuna moved to his tiny desk and began clearing out all his belongings into his backpack, “I called my mother like she told me to ever do if a teacher hurt me. She’s coming to get me now, and you’re going to be in so much trouble.”

“I’m sorry I lost my temper please don’t let your mother talk to the principal. Please Tsunayoshi you don’t want your teacher to get fired do you. We all have a bad day sometimes and I’m sorry I took my frustration out on you I didn’t mean to hurt you really.” The teacher spoke quickly tears forming in the corners of her eyes and sobbing clear in hear voice.

“I don’t care what happens because I won’t be going to this school anymore so you aren’t my teacher anymore.” Tsuna laughed at the end.

No one spoke another word as Tsuna turned and headed out of the room into the principal's office. He sat down on one of the empty chairs and just waited more than a comfortable spot for his mother to get there. Soon Nana arrived angry as a good mother gets when her child has been harmed in anyway. She instantly picked Tsuna up in her arms and held him gently checking him over. Nono followed behind her paying close attention to what was going on even he seemed upset over what had happened. Nana ran her hand over his check gently a sad look on her face, “It’s already bruising… how hard did you hit my child?”

Nana turned handing Tsunayoshi to Nono carefully anger on her face but still she smiled, “Can you watch Tsuna for me. While I go and grab Mrs.Elis.”

Nono smiled, “Of course.”

Nana disappeared only to return a few minutes later with Mrs.Elis right behind her. Red blotches covered her eyes. Clearly she had been crying since Tsuna left her in the classroom about 15 minutes ago. While Nana was talking to the principal Tsuna and Nono talked about the books the boy had received for his birthday, “I really love my birthday present this year. I’m already half way through one.”

Nono was clearly surprised by Tsunayoshi, “But I just gave you them this morning.”

Tsuna just smiled, “They’re a little easy to read.”

“How about you come live with me in Italy. I can have you home schooled by teachers that can actually do you good. They will teach you at the level you’re at.” Nono said and hand on Tsuna’s head as he smiled at the boy.

Tsuna shook his head, “I can’t leave mama alone. I won’t. She would be sad here without me and I know she doesn’t want to leave.”

Nono felt bad for even making the child say such a sad thing. He shouldn’t have suggested it to begin with. No matter how nice it would be for both him and Tsunayoshi, “That’s fine just please if you ever need anything just call me. You have my number okay Tsunayoshi?”

“Of Course I have it memorized.” Tsuna laughed with a big smile on his face.

When Nana came back she was still clearly more than upset about the entire situation but had finished talking with the principal and was happy with the results. As they were leaving Tsuna was looking over his mother’s shoulder and saw the old hag who had hit him crying as she came out. He was happy because he just knew that she had been fired. He may have only been a kindergartner but he knew everything that had been happening around him from quite a young age. He had always been smarter than kids his age should be. Hell, he could read novels before he was entered into school. However because he lived in Japan they made him stay with children his own age even though he was way beyond what children his age could do. But it was good enough having his mother understand how smart he was because she would always try to make sure he had stuff for his level at home. Because he was clearly different than other kids his age he was always shunned. From the very beginning kids could tell he was different even in kindergarten the other children wouldn’t include him even if he wanted to play.

Nana took a week to look around and after careful consideration she decided on enrolling Tsuna Namimori Kindergarten. Tsuna was not looking forward to it. Actually he had enjoyed being at home for a week controlling his own day and studying what he wanted to at the time, at a level perfect for him. So it sucked for him getting sent off to school at the end of the his perfect week. He was really going to miss having work that actually was challenging for him.

X_X

  
He stood behind the teacher patiently waiting to go into the room. He looked around the hallway noticing how the world was dull around him. Before glancing down at his hands to see an orange flame seeping out from his body like normal. Tsuna smiled at how warm his color made him feel. He didn’t notice his new teacher open the door until he heard his name being called. He entered the room as quickly as he could coming to stand at the front of the room. He looked around at all the kids in the room but his eyes stopped scanning when he was overwhelmed by color. A bright blue flame surrounded another young boy that sat in the middle of the room. The color felt so refreshing and peaceful. It felt similar to his own color, but he could tell even from a distance that it was still different than his flame. The blue flame seemed almost translucent and like it flowed similar to water. He was more than pleasantly surprised by the boy, this was the first time he had ever seen another color and it made him feel more alive. He was still amazed by how bright it was. Let alone the flame the boy was releasing was huge.

The teacher introduced him to the rest of the class, “Hello class this is our new student his name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Please be nice to him. Do you have anything you want to say Sawada-kun?”

Tsuna looked up at her, “Nope. I’m good. I would prefer to just go sit down. Um, where should I sit?”

The teacher smiled at him before pointing to a desk in the back of the room beside the boy releasing a bright blue flame, “Back there beside Yamamoto-kun.”

Tsuna followed what he was told going to sit in the free desk. For the rest of the class continuously he saw the boy with the blue flame looking at him. Every chance the boy got his eyes drifted back to where Tsuna was sitting. When the bell finally rang Tsuna turned and smiled at the boy. The boy smiled back as he put his books away, “Would you like to eat lunch together Tsuna-kun?”

Tsuna looked down really conflicted about what he should do. He more then wanted to be the boy's friend, but at the same time he did not want this smiling boy to have a hard time at school, “If you eat with me then you are going to get shunned by everyone else?”

Yamamoto didn’t even blink an eye, “That’s okay. I really want to be your friend.”

Tsuna was surprised with how honest the other child was. Yamamoto smiled and continued to get his lunch out of his bag. Tsuna watched smiling until he saw bandages wrapped around his arm, “What happened to your arm?”

Yamamoto jumped at the question, “It’s nothing. I was uh…. Being clumsy this morning and fell on my way to school today.”

Tsuna didn’t believe a word of what he had just said but didn’t feel it was his place to talk so he kept his mouth shut. The two quickly became friends, and exactly like Tsunayoshi had thought the kids noticed he was too different and stopped talking to him. Which caused them to stop talking to Yamamoto also. Yet it didn’t bother either of them because they became extremely close friends. But no matter how close they were Tsuna never felt comfortable enough to tell Yamamoto about his flames and his eye. He was scared that Yamamoto would reject him if he found out the truth.

  
X_X

Their time together flew by and soon they were in elementary school together. Slowly Yamamoto started coming to school with large bruises and cuts all over his body. Clearly something was happening that shouldn’t be. Tsuna just needed to find out what was actually causing the wounds. He needed to know if Yamamoto was depressed and doing it to himself or if there were people at school doing. But Tsuna didn’t want to pressure Yamamoto into telling him what was going on because he also had secrets no one knew. Yet he was starting to get really worried when Yamamoto started closing himself off from him.

Thus Tsuna had finally decided that enough was enough and that he had to talk to Yamamoto today at lunch. Before class had even started Tsuna asked Yamamoto to meet him up on the roof during lunch time. Tsuna yawned as he sat waiting for the bell to ring. When he heard it go off he gently placed his bookmark in place, closed his book and then he headed for the roof.

He was walking slowly down the hallway as he carried his lunch in hand so they could eat together but on his way there he heard some guys talking. He stood by the window listening as they boys spoke. It was the only window that was near the secluded spot in the back of the school so bullies used it as a place to hide from the teachers, “ Hey brat give us your money like usual and here’s our school work. Have it done by tomorrow morning.”

He disapproved of bullying but didn’t feel it was necessarily his problem until he heard the other party speaking. “Yes.”

Instantly he ripped the window open and jumped out. He released his flames at full power not holding them back even slightly due to how enraged he was. Tsuna landed on the ground right in between the bullies and Yamamoto. He had focused his flames on the ground below him to break his fall. The bullies were confused but not scared of him, “Hey look which loser just showed up? It’s that kid that thinks he’s better than all of us.”

Tsuna took a few steps forward absolutely fuming. He was going to make their bodies unusable for what they had done to his friend. When the group walked over to him, one went to hit him and he just moved slightly to avoid it before countering and hitting him with his full force. He burned the spot that he punched on the other kids body. Tsuna took a step back as the other kid screamed out in pain, “Ahhhhhh, my arm.”

Tsuna looked him in the eyes orange fire raging so hard that the other kid could see it in his eyes, “If I ever see you again, it won’t end with just a small burn.”

The guys ran away clearly scared of the small person that they seemed to now declare was a monster. Tsuna smiled as he turned and walked to Yamamoto, “Are you okay? I should have talked to you about what was going on earlier but you do not seem like you wanted to talk about it so I left you alone. I’m sorry.”

Yamamoto stood up and hugged Tsuna surprising the brunette. “It’s not your fault. I should have told you about them but I was nervous. I didn’t want you to hurt because of me.”

Tsuna laughed sadness evident in his voice, “They could never truly hurt me.”

Tsunayoshi sighed as he ran his hand over Yamamoto’s cuts. They slowly began to heal as he used the sun aspect in his sky flame. Yamamoto saw his hand light up orange and flinched away slightly, “It’s fine it won’t burn you like the boy earlier.”

Tsuna didn’t pull away even as he watched Yamamoto flinch. He was more worried about healing his friend then his friend being scared of him. Yamamoto was clearly scared of the flame at first but after a few seconds he understood it was a good warmth that he was feeling from the light. Once all of his wounds were healed Tsuna pulled his hand away and smiled at the elder teen. Yamamoto gave a small smile back before he questioned Tsuna, “What is the orange light coming from your hand?”

Tsunayoshi created another flame but this time on top of his hand to show Yamamoto, “It’s my color. Well to be more exact it is my flame. You have one too but it’s different then mine. Yours is blue. Here give me your hand?”

Yamamoto did as he was told and set his hand in Tsuna’s. The instant Tsuna released his flame again a bright blue flame secreted from his skin, but just so that it was barely visible. Tsuna giggled quietly when Yamamoto suddenly pulled away from him. Yamamoto looked down at his own hand processing what he had just seen, “What was that?”

“It’s your color.” was all Tsuna said before he had an idea, “Hold your hand out and think of a small flame appearing in the center of your hand. The stronger your resolve is the better of a chance you have of actually creating a flame.”

Tsuna was beyond surprised when Yamamoto created a flame instantly, “Isn’t it pretty. It’s been with you for as long as I’ve known you. I could see it.”  
Yamamoto gave a confused look when he heard that, “You could see it?”

“Yep. My eyes are different then yours. I can’t see colors at all normally my vision is only in a varying number of grays. But when I see you it’s completely different you are always surrounded by a bright blue flame. It’s so bright that it’s almost blinding and at all times it is secreting slightly from your skin.” Tsuna explained.

Yamamoto nodded his head as he tightened his grip on Tsuna’s arm, “Who else knows about this, about your eyes?”

Tsuna thought about his question for a second and then spoke, “Only Nono and my mother know that I am color blind but not about me being able to see flames. I’ve never trusted anyone else enough to tell them about it.”

Yamamoto smiled at him before rubbing the back of his own head with his hand, “Thanks for telling me. I get why I liked being with you so much now because your flame is so accepting. It’s the total opposite of your personality.”

Tsuna looked at him and frowned, “That sounds like an insult.”

Yamamoto laughed like he used to, “Well, I did not mean it that way.”

Tsuna just smiled at that. He was happy that he had finally told his friend the truth. He had never trusted someone enough to tell them about his flames. Finally feeling he trusted someone enough to tell them the truth left him feeling nice. He really loved being with Yamamoto.

  
X_X


	2. Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nono comes to visit. Tsuna and Yamamoto learn more about their flames.

Chapter 2- Before the Storm

Sunlight shined into his room through the open window. It had been a bit warm in his room while Tsuna wa tutoring Yamamoto so they thought the breeze would be nice. They had stopped studying a little while ago and now we're just relaxing to the sound music coming from Tsuna’s cell phone. Tsuna sat up and yawned before he stretched out a kink in his back. He figured they had been doing nothing long enough so he had an idea. They might as well use her time wisely instead of just sitting here wasting it, “Yamamoto do you want to do some flame practice?”

Yamamoto nodded before moving around until he was comfee. Then he held out his hand and formed a bright blue flame on his hand. The flame was a steady constant flow about the size of an. Tsuna moved from his spot on the bed to the corner of his bedroom. He reached up trying to grab something from the top shelf. It took him a few minutes of shuffling stuff around before finally he found what he was looking for and pulled it down. He opened the box and inside was a random assortment of item. After looking through the box for a few seconds he pulled out an old butter knife with burn marks and handed it to Yamamoto, “Here. We’re going to use this to practice control. The point of this is to bend the knife without completely melting it all together. While you do that I’m going to go down stairs and and make us some jasmine tea.”

Tsuna took out a handful of more knives from the box and set them down on his desk beside Yamamoto, “There are some extra knives here if you need a new one.”

Tsuna headed out of the room closing the door gently behind him before he turned and headed down the stairs. He remembered to the night before when his mother had left on a trip to Italy to see his father. Nono was supposed to babysit him while his mother was gone but the weather caused his flight to be delayed until this morning. So he had stayed at Yamamoto’s place because he wasn’t old enough to be home alone yet, even though he was more then mentally capable of taking care of himself.

Once he was in the kitchen he grabbed a kettle filling it with water before he placed it gently on the stove to boil. He next went to the cupboard and started sifting through the large selection of teas before he found the one he was looking for. He took the box of Jasmine tea to the table where he then took two cups and prepared them for water. He sat down and waited for the loud whistle from the kettle. A few minutes went by and he just sat there enjoying the silence. He was so relaxed that when the kettle finally screamed out he almost jumped out of his skin. Quickly he filled the cups with water and then began heading upstairs with the 2 cups of freshly made tea. When he got upstairs he knocked on the door three times to let Yamamoto know he was there and then he waited for his best friend to open the door. Yamamoto opened the door quickly and smiled taking one of the glasses from Tsuna, “How’s the control training coming along.”

Yamamoto went back to where he had been sitting previously and set his tea down before he grabbed the knives he had bent from the desk. He hands them to Tsuna carefully before sitting back down, “I managed to bend 3 but i burned through 2 of the knives completely.”

Tsuna nodded to show he was listening. He set his glass of tea on the table in his room before he studied the knives. He looked over every inch of the knives even the broken ones and took in all the imperfections. He held the knives up one by one showing Yamamoto as he explained what was wrong with each one, “Ok so this one here is clearly the first knife you tried to bend. I can tell because there is no control at all. It is completely melted without any signs of you holding your flame back at all. You easily used triple the amount of flame you needed too. On the second broken knife I can see that you tried to hold back a lot and it shows in the way the melt looks and feels. You almost had the perfect amount of flame you just over judged it by a little bit. On the third knife i can tell you actually held back your flame too much. Instead you tried to use force to bend the knife which successfully bent the knife without snapping it, but because you held back too much there are stretch marks on the metal. On the 4th knife you raised the amount of flame you used too much flame which caused the knife to stretch as you bent it. Finally on the last knife you almost nailed the level of flame needed you were just off by a smidge.”

Tsunayoshi held the knives in his hands one by one using his flames to bend and re melt them in to the shape he deemed was needed. He handed one of the freshly shaped knives to Yamamoto, “Try again this time bringing the image of your flame to the tip of your finger. Release as much flame as you can imaging the end of a blow torch, and then focus lowering the level until you think it is at the perfect strength. Then take your finger and push lightly on the blade of the knife.”

Yamamoto did as he was told without questioning and it was easier than he could have imagined. The knife bent like it was made out of butter. In seconds the knife was perfectly bent and Yamamoto was left amazed that it was so easy. He had experienced trouble with bending the 5 knives earlier. Tsuna smiled as he looked the knife over, “Almost perfect, keep practicing.”

Tsunayoshi reached for a knife himself after watching Yamamoto for a few minutes. He sat down on the bed beside his friend and began to play with the knife. He didn’t just bend the knife he changed it all together changing its form until it turned into a small lion. Yamamoto had watched completely amazed by what his best friend was doing, “Where are your flames...How?”

Tsuna held out his hand showing it to Yamamoto, “I am just releasing a slight amount of the strongest flame I can release and concentrating it to the very tip of my finger. It takes a lot of control and concentration to be able to make it not seeable. But I feel in the long run being able to use my powers without it being visible to the human eye is a good thing. It keeps the things I do mysterious. If I’m not careful though I can melt through the knife the second I touch it.”

He took one more knife off the table and touched it with the tip of his finger instantly snapping it in half. He dropped the other half letting both pieces fall onto the table. Before he pushed them together into the garbage can to stop them from burning his table, “If you keep training you’ll get to that level easily. The trick is being consistent.”

Yamamoto smiled not even understanding the big word that Tsunayoshi had just used. That happened a lot seeing as Tsuna’s vocabulary was easily 5 times the size of a normal child his age. With that Tsuna left Yamamoto to continue bending knives while he went to search his house for something to do. He had just started cleaning up the hallway when he heard a knock on the front door. He ran over and opened the door without even checking to see who it was. He saw Nono and instantly hugged the older male, “Nono.”

Nono hugged the small elementary student back. Before looking up the stairs when he felt the presence of a dying will flame coming from the young boy's room, “Who’s your guest Tsunayoshi.”

Tsunayoshi smiled up at the elder before he also looked upstairs, “Takeshi is here.”

Nono and Tsunayoshi both headed up the stairs slowly making their way to the room as they talked, “What’s he doing upstairs alone?”

“He’s Practicing!” Tsuna smiled as they came to a stop in front of his bedroom door.

Tsuna reached for the door handle and opened the door quickly as they made their way inside. A blue flame flowed from the tip of Yamamoto's finger as he pressed against the knife and it bent slightly but not all the way. He bit his lip in a show of annoyance before he looked up from his hands to see Tsunayoshi and Nono. Nono stood in shock at what he saw before him. He had felt the presence of deathperation flame but he wouldn’t have believed it without seeing it in his own eyes. Yamamoto stood up throwing the knife in the garbage before he looked at Tsuna again, “You made it look so easy before but so far I’m not doing very good at this.”

“You're a beginner of course you are not as good as me. It would be crazy if you were as good as me. I’ve been practicing with my flame since I was old enough to crawl. You didn’t even know you had a flame until a few months ago.” Tsuna smiled as he moved to the other side of the room and took the knife out of the garbage. He released a small amount of flame and fixed the knife. When he was finished with it you wouldn’t even have known it had been broken.

After a few minutes of silence Nono decided to speak up. He walked over to where Yamamoto was now sitting and sat down on the bed beside him, “Son from what I can tell you have more control than most people I know that are in there late 20’s. You’ve come so far with your abilities in such a short time that I would have thought you’d have known of you flame for years.”

Yamamoto looked up at his elder, “Really?”  
Tsuna moved in front of Yamamoto and held his hands, “You’ve just started. Of course it's hard and of course sometimes you’ll find it so frustrating that you’ll want to quit. But remember no matter what happens I will always be here for you. Just remember to always think about how strong you’ll be in the future after so much practice. Maybe someday you’ll be stronger than even me.”

Tsuna handed him one more knife, “Let’s give it one last try. This time I’ll hold the knife you just concentrate on bending it.”

Yamamoto did as told once again he started focusing the flame on his finger. Only when Tsuna noticed he was ready did he begin to move the knife closer. With almost now force at all the knife bent perfectly. When Yamamoto pulled away the knife was still red hot. Tsuna reached out closing his hand around the burning metal. Nono reached out worried for his grandchild, “No don’t touch it without flame you’ll get burned.”

Tsuna just smiled bending the knife back, “Don’t be silly. Yamamoto’s flames are not hot enough to burn me.”

Nono just watched shocked, “How are you touching it without flames?”

“That’s the thing. I’m not touching it without using flames. I have a thin coating of flame that is undetectable to the human eye covering every part of my skin where the metal touches. The flames are her you just can’t see them.” Tsuna smirked as he then increased the flow of flames so that they were seeable.

Nono watched the two children as they interacted throughout the night. He noticed many things that were strange but what got him the most was how they acted. They acted like teenagers not elementary student. Which was less strange for Tsuna then it was for the other boy. It seemed that Tsuna’s behaviour rubbed off a little on his friend. After a few hours and various activities Tsuna and Yamamoto ended the night playing video games. When they had finished a fight Nono decided to ask Tsuna a question, “Tsunayoshi can you show me your flame for a second?”

Tsuna nodded as he stood up, “Sure I guess?”

Nono pointed to the area in front of the door where there was a large free space, “Release the biggest flame you can possibly manage to form. Don’t worry about burning anything I will create a sky flame barrier around you.”

Tsunayoshi did as he was told. He stood up and made his way across the room to stand in front of his wooden door. In less than a minute he could see a transparent layer of orange covering all the things around him. Creating a barrier so that he would not burn anything. He took a deep breath and with the releasing of the air in his lungs he began to build up and release his sky flames. He razed the intensity of his sky flames slowly until he reached a level he believed would impress Nono. He wasn’t at the highest extent of his powers but he was releasing enough sky flame to surprise the fuck out of Nono, “You really do have Sky aspect flames?”

Tsuna nodded, “Yep.”

Nono picked Tsunayoshi up when he finished releasing his sky flames, “DO you know how rare having sky flames are. Not to mention your flames are at an insane level. How long have you known about your sky flames. How did you even learn you had a sky flame?”

Tsuna had formed a small sky flame in his hand. It danced around erratically in his hand. As if it was trying to show them how beautiful it was, “For as long as I can remember I’ve been able to use it. It’s always been as natural as breathing for me. It’s probably because I can see them so I already knew of its existence which made it easier for me to use it.”

Nono caught what Tsunayoshi had said and of course hand questions, “What do you mean you can see them?”

Tsuna covered his right eye with his hand and began to explain, “My eyes cannot see any color normally as you know I’m basically 100% color blind. What I did not tell you or mother is that I can see flames seeping from my own skin. For some reason I can see things others cannot and always have been able too. When I met Yamamoto I knew instantly that he had a flame within him because I could see it flowing from his skin.”

Without even questioning himself Nono took a necklace from his pocket that from it hung a ring. He spoke with a big smile on his face, “I’ve decided. It will be you. So here keep this on you always, and if you’re in danger I’m sure you’ll figure out how to use it.”

Tsuna took the necklace in hand carefully looking the ring over before he put it over his head and around his neck. He set the ring down carefully against his shirt before he looked back up at Nono, “Okay.”

Nono made a flame apear on his held out hand, “Do you want me to tell you more about deathperation flames?”

Tsuna nodded his head curious to know more about the strange flames that naturally flowed from his body. Knowledge was always something Tsunayoshi cherished, it was something he absorbed like a wet sponge, “Yes please Nono.”

Nono walked carefully out of the room and downstairs to where he had left his bags by the front door. He opened his bag and after searching around it for a couple seconds he pulled out a book full of handwritten notes and two small nicely decorated chests. Once he had everything he needed in hand he turned and walked back upstairs to where the two children were waiting for him. He started by opening the book to the front page, “I originally brought this with me to read on the flight here, but since I have it on me I think it would be of better use to you. This is a book with all the information we have on deathperation flames in it, it's by a not too well known scientist named verde. This will have all the information you can even imagine about deathperation flames in it. Also take these they are yours from this day forward. Treasure them because they are more important then you can even imagine they are proof that you are the inheritor of my will. They are proof that you are special and that both of you will become very important people in the future. Now come sit down and everything and I will tell you both everything.”

Nono sat there for the rest of the night. He told them everything he knew about deathperation flames and about the rings. Tsuna understood a lot of what he was told already and anything he didn’t know he was happy he knew now. The older male told them everything very clearly and when he was finished even Yamamoto came out understanding a lot more than he did before. Tsuna was shocked with what Nono wanted from him, “You want me to be your successor… you want me to be Vongola Decimo. But I’m not qualified to succeed you and I already told you once that I can’t leave my mother.”

Nono shock his head and began to clear up the miscommunication, “No no no you don’t need to come live with me now. You can stay here until you're older. Before you even think about moving to Italy with me you have to find yourself a family, and then you need to learn how to be a family together. So live as a child with your mother. Stay here until you feel that you and your family are ready to come to Italy and take over control of the famiglia.”

Tsuna nodded understanding perfectly, “So I won’t have to leave until I’m and adult and I’ll have to find my family before I can truly become you heir.”

Nono smiled pointing to Yamamoto, “Yes, but you’ve already found your rain right?”

Tsuna reached into each one of the chest taking a piece of the rain ring from each. He put them together quickly before he took a chain and placed the ring on to it. He handed it to Yamamoto and a extremely happy smile graced his lips, “We’re official family now Takeshi. So keep this ring close at all times never losing it. Because from this moment on we are a part of a family with a bond that's stronger than blood. But I mean you don’t have to take it if you don’t want to be apart of our family. Even then we will still be best friends.”

Yamamoto took the necklace from him without even thinking about it. The thought of not taking the ring had never even crossed his mind, “What are you saying? Of course I want to be your famil. As long as I can be of use to you I will be happy.”

Tsuna frowned when he heard the last part, “I don’t want to use you.”

Yamamoto set his hand on Tsunayoshi’s head ruffling his hair gently, “But it’s what I want Tsuna. I want to be strong enough to protect you this time. Its my turn to be of use to you.”

Tsuna smiled hugging the taller boy, “Same. Okay then you’re officially my first guardian Congratulations, Takeshi.”

“What do we do next,” Yamamoto asked Tsuna.

Tsuna looked at the rings within the box, “I guess will just have to wait until I can find another person with the right flames. Until then all we can do is wait for the next member of our family to come along.”

  
X_X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So that was the rewrite of chapter 2 and I hope everyone enjoys. And thank you everyone who read and commented on the last chapter. ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> So I reworked the entire chapter and I hope that everyone likes it, and agrees that it's better than the original. There was no Beta Reader this time and probably won't be one. The chapter took me quite a while to rewrite so I hope everyone enjoys please drop a comment if you liked. ^_^


End file.
